Vermidian
Vermidians are large war beasts used by The Empire. Physiology and Biology Vermidians are large insects. They are not quite as large as Seies, but they are just as dangerous. They grow up to 30 feet long. They have about 10-14 individual segments on their bodies, each holding two large legs. Each leg is about half a foot long. A large spike is located at the tip of the feet. If touched, a poison will rub off on you. This poison is not strong at all, only causing light irritation. Despite these weak poisons, the poisons injected from the fangs of the Vermidian are to be considered one of the most dangerous and painful poisons in all of Mythos. The head is just a large segment with two large mandibles and a piercer. The head does not have any eyes on it, nor any nose. It does not even contain any antennae, bringing some doubt for the Vermidian being an insect. However, it has small hairs on its mandibles, allowing it to feel its surrondings' locations. It can feel an object within about 5 feet. So it may be that the mandibles act like both an antenna and a mandible. The mandibles have hundreds of small, sharp teeth used to tear food. When the food is teared up, it is moved to the piercer. Right under the piercer is a small hole. The food drops down the hole and enters the asophagus. Air is also inhaled via the small hole, but it is pushed into the trachea. Like humans, a small epiglottis is located between the two pipes, making sure no food or water is able to enter the trachea, into the lungs. The piercer is used to inject poison into targets. This poison is about 20x as strong as the poison on the tips of the legs. This poison could instantly kill an adult elephant with about one injection (one millimeter). A small gland sits just above the trachea and asophagus in the body. This gland produces the poison and escorts it to the piercer where it can be injected. The poison can only be pushed to the when the Vermidian wants to inject a target. It is stored in the poison sac until it is injected. The poison travels through the duct, into the tip of the injector (piercer) and out into the tarfet. Before it enters the target, the tip of the piercer pierces the skin, creating a small cut, allowing the poison to travel through. The poison is only produced while the Vermidian is asleep, about 6-8 hours. Only about 5 milileters are produced in this time period. So only about 5 injections can take place. Fortuanetly, the Vermidians only use about 1 milileter to catch food. History Much like Seies, Vermidians were captured by The Empire during its early years. The Vermidians were not found in the Descolox Desert, but the tropics of Dezran. The Vermidians put up quite a fight, killing about 10 members before one was successfully captured. The next few were easier, but a total of 56 members of The Empire were killed. The Vermidians have much of their history incommon with the Seies. They were hidden until The War of Olympix, then hidden again. Rumor has it the Vermidians are kept nearby the Seies. Diet When the Vermidians were still populated in the wilderness of Olympia, they would eat large animals such as elephants. However, after they were taken into custody, the Vermidians were fed small chops of cows so that the Vermidians do not have to catch prey and use poison, to save the poisons for battle. Category:War Beasts Category:Zeokx Category:Arthropods